


Maintaining Standards

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester refuses to look less than his best, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintaining Standards

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Jenny swallowed as she watched the monitor. The pack of future predators was cutting through the security personnel far too rapidly for her peace of mind.

_Damn it, where had James got too? They were supposed to be making a hasty retreat._

Jenny sighed before knocking on his office door. “James?”

The sound of a muted hiss of pain reached Jenny's ears and she opened the door.

Jenny's eyes widened in disbelief. This was the last thing she had expected to see - James Lester standing behind his desk ironing his trousers and wearing a crisp white shirt that had obviously just been ironed.

“James? What are you doing? We need to get out of here.”

Lester looked up and raised an eyebrow. “You don't think I'm going out there all crumpled, do you?”

Jenny blinked before replying. “But ... don't you think this is a bit extreme, James. I mean, really, you've put creases in your boxers.”

Lester looked down his nose at her as he calmly stated. “Standards have to be maintained, Miss Lewis.


End file.
